


Opportunities

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, RP, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sort of, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s suit shrinks and, at first they blame it on the Tailor because that’s logical, but Dean realizes it’s a bit more complicated than a loose suit. This is why they can’t have nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

It had started as a normal day, nothing different, nothing unusual, as Sam and Dean went about, completing errands before the next big case hit. Everything was fine, until lunch time, and his brother had started complaining about the size of his jacket.

Considering it had been tailored to his body, brand fucking new, since Sam had torn through the last one during a scuffle with a vampire, the older Winchester figured he was just being paranoid, and they’d cut their lunch short, turning the car around and driving back to the store they’d purchased it from, to get it resized.

The woman there, though, insisted it wasn’t done wrong, that it was actually impossible, and they never made mistakes like that.

But Dean watched as they checked his measurements, and Sam had, suddenly, clearly, become smaller in size. Dean would’ve complained that their staff were idiots, if he didn’t know his brother’s body like the back of his own goddamn hand. Sam was getting smaller before his eyes, and his face was quickly losing wear, the muscles of his arms becoming less defined.

 

He snatched his brother by the thinner, soft biceps of his left arm and pulled him from the store without a glance back at the surprised men and women, measuring tapes still in hand.

He drove them back to their motel room as fast as he could, practically panicking and not even bothering to tell his brother anything until they were both safely through the door.

Sam still had on the loose tux, now having to hold it up by the waist as his jacket was falling off his shoulders. He was young, very, very young, and Dean stared at him. The younger Winchester’s hair hadn’t shortened, but his whole fucking body  **had** , he didn’t look any older than a goddamn seventeen year old. Dean remembered that phase well enough, his brother’s rebelliousness rearing it’s ugly head.

He cleared his throat, shocked by Sam’s appearance, running his hand nervously through his hair, “So uh, M’not sure f’this is permanent or not, but… Well, you should probably see yourself.”

It was blatantly obvious, how awkward and strange Dean was acting after Sam complained about his clothes shrinking. Practically yanking him out of the store and shoving him into the Impala, even the drive back had been awkward. Dean had been stealing glances every five to ten seconds, looking like he’d seen a ghost. And in all honesty, it seemed like Dean was freaking out a little more than Sam was. The younger Winchester of course couldn’t understand why, considering he just needed a few things to be tailored, that was about it.

Now that they were back and Sam was standing in the middle of their room, his hands fisted around the top of his slacks to hold them up. Sam figured that maybe something was actually wrong, if Dean’s fidgeting and nervousness was anything to go by.

Sam began to nod his head, but then it turned into a shake instead, “I look at myself every day, Dean, ” He moved in a hesitant stride, talking as he stepped into the bathroom, “I think I know what I- **shit**.”  
  
Dean watched his brother, eyes wide as he swallowed, “Yeah, ‘ **shit** ’, exactly.” He paused, about to say ‘watch your mouth’, and he suddenly wasn’t sure if he should or not. “You uh… You remember everythin’, right?” Because, if Sam didn’t, things would get awkward really, really soon.

Sam stood there, one hand gripping the counter as he stared at himself in the mirror, eyes blown wide in shock as he used his other hand to examine his baby soft face. This was probably one of the most bizarre things that had ever happened to him.

“Huh?” Sam grumbled, only peeling his eyes away from the mirror for a split second as he pulled the front of his pants out to look down in, making sure everything was where it should be, “I uh, yeah - of course I do.”

“Well, I dunno, you uh… You kinda look a lot like you  **shouldn’t** ,” Dean moved out of reflex, taking the jacket from Sam’s shoulders as his older brother instincts began to kick in, “You can wear my other suit, for now, should fit you well enough, ‘til we uh… ‘Til we find out what’s doin’ this.” He swallowed, folding the jacket over his arm as he turned Sam to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

He remembered things like this, from before, teaching Sam how to properly knot a tie, how to button his cuffs on his own. They didn’t wear suits often when they were younger, but Dean had shown him the ropes, covered pretty much everything in their lives the best he could.

Sam was still in shock, staring blankly with his mouth hanging open at Dean’s face as his brother unbuttoned his shirt. The older Winchester was pretty calm at this point, more so than Sam, which was probably a good thing because he felt like he was on the verge of freaking out. Everything about him was younger, even his voice, not quite as mature as it once was.

Sam put his hand on Dean’s, stalling him from unbuttoning anymore, “I look like I belong in High School,” Sam stated, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Yeah, so I noticed,” The older Winchester agreed, rustling his brother’s hair as he chuckled, “This is one hell of a blast from the past, buddy, I don’t know where to start. Go figure, I buy you a new goddamn suit an’ you  **in** -grow it…” On the inside, he was a mess, running back and forth over things they’d done today, people they’d talked to, their last case, places they’d eaten at within the past few days, but nothing seemed suspicious.

Sam was gaping openly at Dean by this point, confused and a little terrified as the reality of his situation began sinking in, “I’m all of **seventeen**  again and you’re worried about the suit,” His voice a little higher than he was used to, but still distinctly his own, “Seems about right.”

If anything, he was thankful that Dean was holding it together so well, because Sam sure as hell wasn’t. It almost seemed likely that this was a curse, but thinking back on it, he was having a difficult time pin-pointing when exactly it could’ve happened.

Dean looked down into his brother’s eyes, reaching out with both hands and taking Sam’s face within them, the large palms nearly swallowing his cheeks whole, “I’m worried ‘bout you, of course I am, but I’m gonna fix this, okay? I’ll make it better,” He had so many emotions warring inside of him, but the instincts to comfort his baby brother, to let him know he was safe, won out.

“It’s gonna be fine, Sammy, cuz I’m gonna  **make**  it fine, okay? So yeah, I’m worried about the goddamn su-…” Dean stopped suddenly, eyes widening.

Sam actually felt small next to Dean and it was something he hadn’t been used to for a long, long time. His brother seemed sincere enough and he knew Dean would stand by his word. That was one of the things he loved about him, he was loyal and faithful to a fault. The younger Winchester (quite literally) narrowed his brows and asked, “Worried about the  **what**?”

“Your suit,” Dean looked down at it suspiciously, moving into the bedroom and setting it on the mattress, “That’s the only thing we’ve done really, today, we got you the suit.”

Sam moved from behind Dean and looked down at it, then back up to his brother as he ran his hand along his smaller chest, “You think the suit did this to me?” He asked, incredulously, trying to figure out how it’d be possible.  
  
“It’s the only thing I can think of,” Dean admitted helplessly, “Sonovabitch.” He walked back to his brother, grabbing Sam’s shoulders and turning him so that Dean could finish taking off his shirt, “We’re gonna hafta go back there tomorrow, first fuckin’ thing.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, considering that it was all they really had to go on at this point, “Yeah, okay.”

The younger Winchester stood there for a second before he realized Dean was unbuttoning his shirt for him again, like he used to do when he was younger. “Hey,” Sam grabbed Dean’s wrists, grinning a little at his brother’s attempt to take care of him, “You know I’m capable right? Just ‘cause I look young doesn’t mean I forgot how to take a dress shirt off.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I know,” He said, looking up and staring into Sam’s eyes. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry at the light in the gaze before him, his brother’s youth and amusement.

He finished the shirt, reaching up and sliding it from Sam’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the smaller…  _boy? Man?_  He ghosted his lips over the top of Sam’s ear as he set the dress shirt by it’s jacket, and encased his brother within his arms.

Sam draped his small arms up around Dean’s shoulders and squeezed him close, the size difference sending a thrill straight up his back.

“You alright?” He asked, tilting his head back to look his older brother in the eyes. Sure this was happening to Sam, but the younger Winchester knew that it was probably effecting Dean more than it was himself.

“M’fine,” Dean lied. He knew Sam probably would see right through it, but he wasn’t about to admit to just how **completely terrified**  he was, for multiple reasons. His large palms rested on Sam’s slim waist, the soft, boney hips under his thumbs were shockingly smaller than he was use to, and he reached up one hand, taking Sam’s jaw line under his fingers, “M’gonna fuckin’ kill whoever is responsible for this.”

“It coulda been worse,” Sam responded, his teenage body slowly beginning to react to how protective Dean was being, “This isn’t so bad.”

Before all of this happened, Sam could overpower Dean easily, bend him to his will. But now, he realized it was quite the opposite and he didn’t have the upper hand when it came to strength. It should’ve disappointed him, but it really didn’t. Besides, this was only temporary, right?

“M’gonna fix this,” Dean assured Sam again, moving away and ruffling through the younger Winchester’s clothes and pulling out a smaller shirt and a pair of boxers. He set them on the bed, taking his brother’s hand from his waist and unbuckling the belt. Sam could’ve stepped out of them without it, but Dean figured it was easier to get the belt off now, then when the pants were on their own.

“Good thing it stopped, last thin’ I need is to take care of a baby. At least like this, you can still help out with… Whatever this is.”

Sam nodded as he maneuvered out of the slacks with so much ease it was ridiculous, staring down at his virginal-looking body, “Still fully functional, I hope.” Although, with Dean helping him so much, he did feel like a kid and  **that**  was annoying.

“Yeah, movin’ might be a little weird, in the beginnin’, I guess,” Dean’s brows narrowed, “What about growin’ pains, you had a lot’a that in your legs an’ back, right? You feel anythin’ now?” He remembered that worst of all, having Sam go through it, and not being able to do anything for it; not even knowing what was wrong in the beginning.

“Nope,” Sam responded almost immediately, his eyes aimlessly wandering Dean’s body, “No pains.” It was apparent that he had his teenage libido back again though, which was almost cruel, because he was damn near constantly horny as a teenager.

“Good, hopefully we can get this sorted out soon,” Dean turned and grabbed Sam’s shirt, pulling it over his head, “Last thin’ I want is to hafta deal with that mess, an’ I can’t imagine you were too fond of it, either.”

“I’m fine, everything’ll be fine,” Sam swatted Dean’s hands away and finished pulling the shirt on himself, “Just stop treating me like a kid, you know I’m not.”

The older Winchester pulled back and nodded, “Okay, fair enough, sorry.” He pulled his own jacket off, setting it over one of the chairs at the table by the door, sighing as he loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Stop stressing about it,” Sam walked over to him and pulled his brother’s shirt up out of his slacks, his hands grazing his brother’s stomach, “Better things you could be doing with your free time.”

“Right, I should look into this while we’ve still got the night,” Dean turned to Sam’s computer, starting it up as he emptied his pockets, taking out his wallet and cell phone, “I could try’n get a hold of Bobby, he might know a few thin’s, or have some idea where to start.”

“We’ve got somewhere to start, Dean,” Sam stood next to him, shaking his head as he used his hand to shut the laptop, “The store in the morning, remember? Research isn’t what I was suggesting.”

Dean’s brows notched together in confusion as he turned back to his brother, “Well, what were you goin’ for, then?”

“You think with your dick about ninety percent of the time,” Sam reached out and pretended to check for a fever, mischievous grin twisting his lips up, “What’s wrong with you?”

He grabbed Dean’s hand and made him rub his cheek, grin pulling wider, “This not doing it for you?”

“I dunno, my mind is kinda preoccupied at the moment,” Dean said, suddenly realizing what his brother was talking about. His eyes widened slightly, “Are you sure? I mean… Lookit you.” He gestured to Sam’s entirety, “You’re all…”

“Young and horny?” Sam finished, grasping his stiffening cock to relieve some of the pressure, “Yeah, I know.” It was still Sam, still his body and he’d already given consent for this years ago. “You still want me, right?” Sam asked as he walked backwards towards the bed, his hand still holding the outline his cock, voice almost coming across as seductive.

Dean swallowed as he watched his younger,  **younger**  brother, and he pulled his tie from around his neck completely, finishing the buttons on his shirt as he followed, kicking his dress shoes off and grabbing Sam around the waist, “Course I do, I always want you, Sam. Are you kiddin’ me?” His heart was racing, staring into Sam’s young, wide, innocent eyes as he pushed the front of his slacks against his brother’s cock.

Sam kept his eyes on Dean’s while his long deft fingers worked on the front of his brother’s slacks, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. The younger Winchester couldn’t help but wonder how their dynamic would change. It wasn’t like one or the other was specifically a bottom. Sam was just usually the one who ended up fucking Dean, at least eighty percent of the time anyways. Although, on rare occasions, the older Winchester liked to bend him over.

“Nothin’ would ever change you, for me, baby boy,” Dean said, and the nickname hit home more, considering Sam’s current appearance, “No matter what, you’re still Sam. An’ age won’t stop my feelin’s, nothin’ will.” He took the back of the younger Winchester’s neck and drew him in, kissing him rough and heated, tilting Sam’s head with it.

Sam clenched his eyes shut and moved his mouth with Dean’s as he slid the slacks down over his brother’s thighs, his lungs burning deliciously from the lack of air, his fingers lingering on Dean’s legs as he melted into him.

Dean smoothed his right hand along Sam’s waist, the thin frame susceptible to his touch, far more than Sam normally was. He broke the kiss, fingers of his left hand running through Sam’s hair as his lips moved, tracing fire down the younger Winchester’s chest, the boney skin of his sternum, he was practically a goddamn twink now, and Dean found himself smirking at that.

“Christ,” Sam mumbled and fisted the back of Dean’s neck firmly, his cock twitching impatiently in his boxers, “We need to fuck or something, like  **yesterday**  or I’m gonna explode.”

“So eager,” Dean breathed, looking at his brother as he pushed Sam’s shirt up, running his mouth over the soft skin, taking one of the small, sweet little nipples into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth as his hands pushed the younger Winchester’s loose boxers down his slim legs.

“Never was very patient,” Sam’s breath hitched, the cool air on his dick and Dean’s mouth on his chest making him throb with want, “Please.” His whole body was practically aching with it, longing for that sweet primal release and to be so wrapped up in Dean that he didn’t know where he ended and his brother began.

Dean pushed the shirt up the rest of the way, and slumped to his knees, one hand on Sam’s lower backside, the other taking up the base of his brother’s cock as his lips wrapped around the head. The skin was softer, but the younger Winchester still tasted the same, the bitter pre-come flavor bleeding over the surface of his tongue and he groaned in appreciation.

Sam put his hand on Dean’s head hesitantly, which was silly considering how many times they’d done this. Still, it felt new,  **looked**  new and damn near drove him straight out of his skin.

“Jesus,” The younger Winchester moaned, watching his brother’s perfect, pink lips stretch around his cock, “Feels good.”

Dean’s long arms moved, the one on Sam’s back running up it, the right moving down his skinny thighs, fingers pressing into the skin as he took his brother’s length up entirely. It was easier, the cock shorter slightly, slimmer, and he suckled the length hungrily, looking up at Sam through his lashes as he smirked.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam groaned and fisted the short bristles of hair in his hand, tilting his own head back so that he couldn’t watch Dean; his brother’s long lashes and bright green eyes almost too much to bear. The smug bastard knew he was good too. The younger Winchester was almost afraid that he’d come prematurely, but with Dean on his knees, sucking cock like he was made for it. Who could blame a guy?

Dean’s hand snuck between his brother’s thighs, lifting Sam’s left leg onto his right shoulder as he pushed the shorter boy back, firm hands catching him as he laid his brother out on the bed. He didn’t miss a beat, practically swallowing the younger Winchester’s cock as he held Sam’s hips down, stopping any of his further movements as Dean’s head bobbed over the length.

“Holy shit,” Sam groaned, both entirely too turned on and lightheaded from the quick movements. It was odd, being handled in such a way - manhandled more or less and yet he liked it. It was easy to see why Dean begged for it sometimes.

The older Winchester spread Sam’s legs wide, mouth leaving his cock to kiss the thin bones lining his soft skin. He nipped at them, mouthing his brother’s balls before taking the first between his lips. His fingers moved, rubbing Sam’s tummy and gut, wandering down to trace the line of skin between his brother’s sack, and the sweet, puckered entrance further below.

Sam’s head lolled lazily against the bed, his breath coming out in short, quick bursts, “Jesus Christ, Dean.”

The younger Winchester had only ever seen his brother like this one other time and that was after Dean had made a deal to bring Sam back from the dead. It was nice though, to see and feel him being so forceful, taking exactly what he wanted. Especially when it’s usually just the opposite, with him laying himself out for Sam.

Dean shoved his boxer-briefs down his legs as he grabbed Sam’s hips and rolled him over, he pulled his brother’s ass up, the younger Winchester on his knees now as Dean pressed his watering mouth, slick, warm tongue parting his lips against the light pink ring of muscle, fists gripping the cheeks of his brother’s ass as he held him back, flush to Dean’s face. His heart was racing, body just as eager as Sam appeared to be, and he was both excited, and completely terrified at the same time.

“Dean,” Sam practically sobbed out, instantly trying to rock his hips against his brothers face.  **Goddamn**. The younger Winchester dropped his head to the mattress, the pleasure so intense that he knew he’d probably be deduced to begging for it. And he would, too. God, he’d do just about anything for Dean right now.

Sam’s quivering body against him, the desperate tear of his voice caused Dean’s cock to throb painfully and he replaced his tongue with a thick, rough finger, the width of it spreading Sam open and he leaned over his brother’s back. “You’re gonna be so tight, Sammy,” He breathed against the younger boy’s ear, biting the lobe of it, “Gonna be full’a me.”

“Yeah,” Sam moaned and canted his hips backwards, the full sensation and the thought of being spread out on Dean was enough to have his own cock throbbing and leaking pre-come, “Fuck, Dean, please.  _Need_  it.”

Dean pulled Sam up, sitting on his knees and sliding him back as the older Winchester sat up as well. He spread his brother’s cheeks, pressing the blunt tip of his dick against the slickened entrance as he kissed Sam’s shoulder, “Back on me, just a bit, baby boy,” He whispered against the soft skin.

Sam shivered and smiled at the contact as he moved back a little, pressing himself onto Dean hesitantly, “Can’t,” Sam stilled his hips, the dull burn from going to one finger to his brother’s thick cock head was slightly painful and he knew he couldn’t do it by himself.

He tilted his head to the side, the lust and want almost wrecking his voice completely, “Need you to do it.”

Dean kissed Sam’s back, the skin at the base of his neck as he placed his brother’s hands behind him, “Spread yourself open for me, baby boy.” He rested his forehead between Sam’s shoulder blades, “Relax, just think ‘bout how good I’m gonna feel, okay, just think ‘bout that.”

He kissed Sam, soft sucks along the younger Winchester’s back as he took up Sam’s hips and began to guide him backwards onto his dick.

Sam did as he was told and spread his cheeks, his grip going tight as he felt Dean push in. It had been too long since Dean last did this, took control and fucked him for once. It was nice. The anticipation and adrenaline mostly overriding the dull burn as his body tried to accustom to his brother’s girth.

“Mm, slow,” Sam mumbled as he let his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Dean said, sucking the inside of Sam’s neck as he sunk deeper into his brother’s depths, burying his length to the hilt, “Slow, baby boy.” He held his brother’s hips steady in his grip, easing out and sliding back in again, “You’re so tight, Sammy. Goddamn.” So tight that it was almost, **almost**  painful.

Between Dean calling him  _baby boy_  and  _Sammy_ , the younger Winchester’s head was barely afloat in a sea of lust. He was practically whimpering and undulating his hips back onto Dean, the pain already mostly subsided.

Dean reached down between Sam’s legs, fondling his brother’s balls as his other hand gripped the younger Winchester’s waist, guiding him back and spearing him, hips thrusting slightly with each pull. His lips feathered over Sam’s back, kissing and sucking anything his lips could reach.

Sam moaned a little but then shoved his fist against his mouth, the sound of his own voice so different, so young.  At the pace the older Winchester was going, Sam could feel everything - every little centimeter of his brother’s cock sliding in, opening him up and making him want more. The tentative little squeeze of his balls felt almost heavenly, causing his body to tense a little, his muscles fluttering around Dean’s girth.

Dean reached up, taking Sam’s fist from his mouth as he whispered against the shell of the younger boy’s ear, “I don’t think I’ve heard you this squeaky since you left for college.” It was an entertained thought, being with Sam before everything went wrong, hearing Sam before it was the throaty, chest-deep gasps and grunts of a man larger than him. He wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass, setting Sam’s hand around his own cock, Dean’s larger hand covering it as they tugged the length together.

The younger Winchester smiled fondly and murmured a soft, “Shut up,” before closing his eyes, body trembling as they both jacked him off. Having Dean both top  **and**  be larger than him was almost surreal, any way he moved, he felt surrounded by the older man - and that alone, was damn near intoxicating.

Sam canted his hips backwards on a particularly good upstroke, tightening his hand on his length under Dean’s as his hips moved in time to meet with his brother’s thrusts.

“Wouldn’t be as much fun f’I did,” Dean responded as he moved his hand over Sam’s tummy, warming the soft flesh, feeling the absence of muscles he’d long memorized with his tongue. He turned his nose into Sam’s hair, taking up his lobe for a second before saying, “Tell me you wan’it, Sam. Tell me you want it so hard that you feel me in the back of your throat, that your toes curl up tighter each time I thrust into you.”

“Fuck,” Sam hissed, his cock throbbing and body shivering as the low octave of his brother’s voice registered, “Of course I do, Dean. Want you to use me, wreck me - fuck me stupid. Please,  **harder**.” The younger Winchester felt like butter in Dean’s hands and he’d do just about anything to prove to his brother that he wanted it, wanted it so fucking hard that he wouldn’t be able to think straight.

Sam arched his back and pressed his face into the bed, pushing his ass back further, holding his cheeks open with both hands for Dean - letting him know he could have his way with him.

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue as he watched his brother splay himself out on the bed, all writhing and wanton, submissive - same fucking man that had drilled him into the kitchen counter the day before. He climbed over Sam, smothering the younger, smaller Winchester with his own body, pressing his chest to his brother’s back as he fucked down into Sam mercilessly. One hand held the smaller boy’s hips tight, pulling him back into each of Dean’s thrusts, his other hand running through Sam’s hair, holding him down to the bed as Dean buried his cock balls deep over and over again.

The older Winchester was fucking into him so hard Sam could feel his heavy cock bobbing between his legs. Each downward thrust brushing over his prostate, making him gasp and writhe against Dean as much as he could. At this rate, he wouldn’t need to touch himself again in order to get off - especially since Dean already had him partially there.

“You look so good on my cock, baby boy,” Dean breathed, watching the bead of sweat drip down his nose, disappearing on the dip of his brother’s back. He panted heavily into Sam’s hair, hips slamming down, stuffing his cock through the tight inner walls. Dean didn’t top often, it wasn’t a seriously practiced thing between them, but having Sam like this was a treat, an amazing sin, being with the smaller Winchester - _God, but it felt so good_.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dean,” Sam all but shuddered, balling the sheets up in his fists as he fought back his orgasm. The older Winchester saying things like that seriously fucking messed with Sam - not in a bad way, it was just something Dean didn’t do much of; the  _dirty talking_ , but when he did…  **Damn**.

“You can’t just,” The younger Winchester took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, he squeezed, “You can’t say things like that. I’m about to fuckin’ come already.”

Dean smirked, slapping Sam’s hand away, “Doesn’t make it any less true. Now stop that.” He reached down, running his hand over the line of Sam’s spine, fingers touching the ridges of his brother’s back. “So soft n’ sweet,” he hissed, snaking the free hand around Sam’s torso, touching his left nipple, “God, I’d almost forgot just how fuckin’ thin you were, no real muscles, all stretched out from your growth spurts.”

He kissed Sam’s shoulder, open-mouthed and sloppy, “I thought of you then, too, how much I wanted to fuck your skinny ass.” It was nice to have gotten the chance, “Can’t say m’disappointed.”

Sam was convinced that Dean was doing it on purpose now, letting the filth fall freely from those pouty lips because he knew what it did to Sam. A few more rough thrusts and the younger Winchester would probably lose it, blow his load all over the comforter. It wasn’t fair, he wanted this to last because he didn’t know if they’d ever have another opportunity like this. But, if he was going to get off a little too soon, the least he could do was talk back - see if it did for Dean what it did for him.

“Yeah?” Sam groaned, glancing back at Dean over his shoulder as he reached back and touched his brother’s thigh, “Wanted to fuck you too. Lost count of how many times I thought about you fucking me up against the Impala.”

“That so?” Dean wrapped his arm up around Sam’s torso, hand clasping onto the opposite shoulder as he pulled his brother back into him, rocking the bed with the movements.

“I would’ve, f’I’d known,” He pulled out of Sam suddenly, backing up along the sheets, taking his brother’s ass in grip, both hands just behind Sam’s as he nipped along the dimples above the younger Winchester’s ass. He moved down, tasting his brother’s heat, tongue lashing out over the worried flesh.

He turned over onto his back, face underneath Sam as he pulled him down, lips wrapping around his cock. Dean couldn’t help it, he’d gotten impatient, and his mouth wasn’t busy - he just needed to taste Sam again.

Sam was a little caught off guard by Dean’s ministrations, it took him a few seconds to realize what his brother was actually doing. When it finally hit him, though - he rolled his hips down instinctively, fucking his length into Dean’s mouth. The younger Winchester had teased him on more than one occasion, making sure he knew that he had pretty cock sucking lips. It was moments like this, when Dean put them to use, wrapping them around Sam’s cock that made him thankful that the older Winchester never took offense.

Sam could feel his dick throb in Dean’s mouth as he reached down underneath of himself, carding his fingers through his brother’s hair and tugging, “I can’t,” The younger Winchester shoved his cock into Dean’s throat until he could hear him gag a little, then he pulled back, “I’m gonna fuckin’ come, De.”

Dean groaned around Sam’s mouth, one hand grabbing the younger Winchester’s ass as he breathed through his nose. He dropped his head back on the bed, receiving Sam’s thrusts carefully as he opened his eyes and stared up the best he could.  _Goddamn_ , he had to sear this sight in his mind, it wasn’t something he was bound to see again. This was what he wanted, to not waste a single drop of Sam’s come, to take it all for himself.

The younger Winchester undulated his hips, sliding his length in and out of Dean’s mouth as he looked down at his brother - his mouth hanging open in awe as he watched his spit shiny cock gliding past his brother’s lips. Sam could feel his balls tighten up, the warmth in his stomach beginning to radiate all over his body as he came, spurting into Dean’s mouth with choked off sobs - one hand fisting the older Winchester’s hair tightly, the other doing well to hold himself up.

Dean swallowed slowly, jacking his brother’s cock for the last dribbles of come. He moved up, heels digging into the bed as he shifted himself over the mattress and pulled Sam’s hips back down onto his cock, letting the younger Winchester take the reigns.

He smoothed his hand up over Sam’s chest, the reddened flesh warm under his fingers as he stared up at his brother, “Goddamn, you feel so fuckin’ perfect, baby boy.”

Sam stared down at Dean with hooded eyes, unruly strands of brown hair sticking to his sweaty, pink flushed face, his body relaxed and pliant as Dean pushed his way back in. The younger Winchester leaned back on Dean’s lap, putting his hands on his brother’s thighs for leverage as he began bouncing and working his hips, his muscles still spasming from his orgasm, tightening around the older man’s length.

“It’s been too long since we’ve done this,” Sam moaned and let his head roll back, one hand halfheartedly squeezing Dean’s thigh, “Need you in me more often.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” Dean said, licking his lips as his eyes drank in the sight, the younger Winchester all thin and gangly, bent backwards as he worked Dean’s cock, “I could definitely get use to this.”

His hand took Sam’s hip, pulled him down as Dean pistoned upwards. He could feel the walls around him gripping tightly to his length, still somewhat resistant, and eager at the same time. Dean was almost out of breath with it, eyes watching Sam’s cock as it lolled about helplessly, occasionally slapping the smooth skin of his brother’s stomach.

He grabbed the younger Winchester, rolling them back over again and kissing the skin he’d had his eyes on, the sweet flesh of his brother’s belly button. His mouth disappeared against the squish of Sam’s stomach as he gripped his brother and pulled them both down the bed. His feet hit the carpet and he stood, turning Sam onto his stomach, calves brushing Dean’s knees as he thrust back in once more.

Sam took to the familiar position in no time, gripping the sheets as he worked himself back onto Dean’s cock, panting and moaning into the comforter as his brother had his way with him.

It almost made Sam feel embarrassed, that he’d gotten off so quickly, just like a teenager. And Dean was still hammering into him, the head of his cock brushing over his prostate, making Sam keen and whine for more.

“Dean,  _please_ ,” The younger Winchester begged, his spent cock already filling once again, “Harder.”

“So fuckin’ needy, Sammy,” Dean said between thrusts, even though he complied at once.

The smacks of their sweated skin reverberated throughout the room and the backs of Sam’s thighs began to stick slightly, making their motel room sound like a fucking whore house. The older Winchester bent down, peppering kisses hither and thither along Sam’s shoulder blades, breaths coming out of him sharp and gasping.

“I don’t think you’ve ever looked this needy, even the first time I fucked you,” Dean reached down, fingers feathering Sam’s cock, “You wan’it? You wan’it again, baby boy?”

“Jesus, De, please,” Sam whined, his cock jumping eagerly at Dean’s touch, “Close again already. I want it. Fuck,  **please**.”

The younger Winchester felt like a mess, a puddle of goo under Dean’s actions, his second orgasm already so close he could almost feel it - the slap of Dean’s groin against his ass making him moan and writhe.

Sam flexed his muscles intentionally, squeezing himself around Dean’s length, wanting more than anything to help bring his brother off with him this time.

Dean raised his brows, gasping slightly as he wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, pumping it quick and rushed, the older Winchester’s hand firm and teasing over the tip with his thumb.

It was almost violent, the hard slaps of their skin each time Dean buried himself, and it was unusual, new, to them both - Dean was normally so slow and sweet, and heated. It was something about this body, this younger, more desperate body all bent up and arching for him, that made Dean want to drill him fucking  **hard**.

He’d never really been so rough, least of all with Sam, it was the opposite. But, clearly, the younger Winchester wanted it. It was just that Sam normally took up that aggressive, forceful side of them, and Dean was always so eager for it, eager to be fucked within an inch of his life, to forget for a moment where Sam ended and he began.

“Oh God,” Sam practically sobbed as he came again, the orgasm slamming into him unexpectedly, “ **Dean**.”

The younger Winchester’s body tensed, hips bucking his length into Dean’s hand as he spilled his second load over his brother’s fingers, body shaking as he gasped for a breath. The pleasure was literally almost too much, causing his vision to fade in and out as he grappled for the sheets, falling down on them because he was unable to hold himself up.

“Sam,” Dean breathed as he pressed his forehead into Sam’s shoulder blades, toes curling into the carpet as he shuddered and came, thrusting slow and careful into his brother before he stilled finally, his sweated palm running down the side of Sam’s stomach.

He pulled out carefully, wiping his hand with a tissue from the night stand. He knelt down, licking along his brother’s backside before turning Sam over and sliding him onto the bed, climbing between his legs and cleaning up his cock, tongue lolling around it eagerly.

Sam practically hissed at how sensitive he was, his brother’s tongue sending waves of shocks up his spine. He could barely move, like his entire body was humming with his release, probably the most intense orgasms he’d ever had and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Sam looked down at Dean, though, and offered a sleepy smile as he brushed his fingers through the older man’s hair.

“That was insane,” He murmured, his soft voice crackling with exhaustion.

Dean grinned and moved up, licking his lips and smacking them together before closing them over Sam’s. It seriously was, but goddamn it’d felt so good. He pulled back, kissing his neck and continuing to lick along the sweated, salty skin, groaning in approval, “Definitely was a first,” he said breathlessly.

Sam chuckled and rubbed his eyes, squirming a little under his brother’s ministrations. It was like Dean couldn’t get enough. Sam could relate though, remembering all the times he’d been the same way with the older Winchester. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, his short, blunt nails digging into the moist skin a little.

“Must be my hot little body,” Sam teased, arching his neck to Dean’s mouth, “If we get  **those**  results, maybe we’d be better off letting me stay young.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for making use of the opportunity, should it present itself,” Dean said, sucking Sam’s skin, all but eating his brother’s throat whole, “But I kinda like you the way you are.”

He pulled back and stared down at his brother, “Though, I’ve had fun with this younger you, I’m sure it’s fulfilled a few good fantasies of mine.”

Sam looked up at Dean as a slow grin spread across his face, he shoved Dean off of him, knocking the older man on his back. The younger Winchester moved to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, slinging an arm across his brother’s abdomen as he sighed happily.

“You know that makes you sound like a creepy old man, right?” Sam stifled a small laugh, fingers gliding across his brother’s skin idly.

Dean shrugged and chuckled, “Well, then I’m a creepy old man. I been longin’ for my brother for years. Age isn’t rly anythin’ until you take in the fact that I’ve changed your diapers, a lot. ‘Sides, what person doesn’t long for the feelin’ of a thin, lithe little body under ‘em? I remember when you first started goin’ through puberty, an’ talkin’ to you about kissin’ girls. Half’a the time I just wanted to grab your fuckin’ chin an’ kiss you myself.”

“As much as I wanted you back then, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you would have,” Sam smiled and kissed Dean’s shoulder, “I remember getting involved with girls for the purpose of making you jealous and then I’d have to remind myself of how stupid that seemed, trying to make my brother jealous. God, what I would have given to know then what we’d be now.”

“I don’t think I could’ve kissed you, even if I’d tried,” Dean said honestly.

Sam and him had argued over it countless times, about whether or not he actually deserved to be with Sam. It was one of Dean’s deepest flaws, and he knew it now, was unable to deny it. God, when he was younger-

“Most of my feelins for you then all felt really wrong, an’ conflicted, an’they contradicted one another. Wantin’ to love you, wantin’ to protect you, wantin’ to keep you safe; especially from myself. It’s why I started sleepin’ with so many girls, to get passed you, an’ to make sure you never saw it. I did… Well, I kinda kissed you…  **Once**.”

Sam propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see Dean’s face, the sincerity of what he’d said was painted there, as clear as day. The older Winchester always felt like it was his job, and not just because he was the older brother, but because that’s what John had drilled into his brother’s brain. Sam couldn’t blame Dean for feeling so conflicted, he was just thankful that they were passed it and that they had each other.

“When?” Sam asked, brows furrowed as he tried to recall, “I think if you did, I’d remember it.”

“Most kids don’t remember things from when they’re younger,” Dean looked away, “I didn’t really think about it when I did it, but afterwards was when I realized that I needed to keep you safe from me. You were four, and sick, and I dunno… I didn’t think about what I was doing, I just wanted it to-it literally has a nine year old’s logic.” He was starting to feel nervous, with Sam’s eyes on him, even if he wasn’t looking back. It was something he’d never told his brother, and he’d felt guilt over it for years, years since then.

It was also when - and why - he’d stopped saying that he loved Sam, when he stopped making valentine’s day cards for his brother, because there was no way it was right.

“Dean,” Sam murmured, reaching up to turn Dean’s face to him, “Hey, it’s alright, it’s in the past. We were kids, it’s not a big deal. Even if I would have been old enough to remember, I wouldn’t have pushed you away - you’re all I got.” The younger Winchester pressed a reassuring kiss to his brother’s lips, brushing his nose against Dean’s.

Dean kissed back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Sam, pulling his brother close. He was so grateful to have Sam, to have his brother, the younger Winchester fitting him perfectly. Where Dean was sometimes irrational and insecure, Sam stood his ground, open and accepting, never judging Dean of his deepest flaws. He ran his hand through his brother’s hair, rolling them over and enveloping Sam into his arms, like a blanket around him.

“I know you hate when I say it,” Sam whispered, nuzzling his face into Dean’s neck, “But I love you.”

The younger Winchester didn’t go any deeper than that, actually saying it aloud spoke volumes enough. He said it for reassurance, only reminded Dean when he needed to be reminded. It was a phrase that collected dust considering how rarely they used it, but moments like this, where Dean doubted himself and started his self loathing - Sam used it to remind him, that he accepted him, flaws and all.

“Thank you, Sam,” Dean barely managed, returning the sentiment to his best ability, “Even if it means you have a goddamn vagina.” But seriously, thank fucking everything in the world for giving him his brother. He would’ve been nothing without Sam - would’ve served no other purpose in the world - if he couldn’t have this. Dean didn’t want to live in a world where he couldn’t wrap his arms around Sam, or get lost in the other man from time to time.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, a fond grin tugging at his lips regardless as he wrapped his arms around Dean as well, “You won’t be saying that when we get this situation taken care of.” The younger Winchester winked suggestively, then yawned, eyes watering as he nosed Dean’s neck.

He knew Dean better than anyone, he was pretty convinced he even knew Dean better than he knew himself sometimes. ‘I love you’ wasn’t a phrase the older man allowed himself to use, he didn’t like setting himself up for disappointment and, with the life they’d lived, it was to be expected. It didn’t make Sam love his brother any less, he knew Dean loved him too - he just wasn’t as good with voicing himself over emotional matters.

Dean chuckled and pulled back, repositioning them on the bed and grabbing up the comforter, settling it over them as he curled in close, spooning Sam up from behind, “Why, m’I due for a poundin’ now that you can’t walk?”

He ran his hand down his brother’s body, along his thighs before resting it over the younger Winchester’s stomach. He kissed behind Sam’s ear, his top leg wrapping over his brother’s waist. He didn’t often display even _these_  kinds of affections to his brother and, when he did, it was in the privacy of their room, for sure. But Dean felt like this was a particular moment, to be close to Sam.

“You know it,” Sam mumbled, scooting his ass back towards Dean as he positioned his hand over Dean’s - where it laid on his stomach, “And it’s not even payback, we both know you want it.”

The younger Winchester reveled in the heat of his brother’s body, being so close and intimate like this - this was how Dean told Sam that he loved him, by showing him. It wasn’t something that happened often, but Sam held on for as long as possible when it did.


End file.
